Different
by Hick Girl
Summary: Maaf ini yang baru, yang sudah saya edit  thanks yang udah review yang kemarin.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: jelek, abal, nora, OOC, ga Perfect

Masashi Kishimoto

Different: Hick Girl

Rated T

SasuSaku

Maaf ya, yang kemarin terpaksa dihapus,,, mau di edit tapi susah banget,,, thanks yang udah review

Kami berbeda.

Ya, kami memeng berbeda.

Dia yang tampan, dan aku yang tak lebih baik dari seekor bebek.

Dia yang pintar, dan aku yang mempunyai kepintaran standar.

Dia yang selalu dikelilingi wanita cantik, dan aku yang selalu dikelilingi buku.

Kalian tahu, kami amat sangat berbeda.

Tapi aku suka 'dia', tidak bukan suka, tapi lebih dari kata s-u-k-a.

Ya, aku sudah lama menyukainya, oleh karena itu aku selalu mengikutinya. Seperti saat ini, aku Sakura Haruno sedang menguntit seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ya inilah resiko seorang pengagum rahasia.

Ini memang salahku yang berani menyukainya, tapi tak berani mendekatinya. Hanya orang cantik saja yang bisa bersamanya. Buktinya, kemarin saja dia menolak seorang Hyuga Hinata secara mentah mentah. Apalagi denganku yang notabene tak punya kelebihan sama sekali.

Sasuke POV

Pasti dia mengikutiku lagi. Cih! Anak itu, kenapa dia tidak langsung saja berbicara denganku? Dia bernama Sakura Haruno, sudah sejak lama aku mengawasi gerak geriknya. Bukan, dia bukan seorang teroris, dia hanya seorang gadis manis, tunggu bicara apa aku tadi? Manis? Dia benar benar sudah meracuni otakku. Ok, well aku memang suka pada gadis itu. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya pada gadis itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari sini.

Ini dia bukit yang dicerikan oleh ayahku, katanya dia menyatakan cintanya ke kasaan di sini. Hemm,, tak buruk juga, bukit ini indah, aku bisa melihat seluruh kota Konoha dari sini.

Sakura POV

Kemana dia? Bukit? Untuk apa? Aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini dan waaaah,,, indahnyaaaa, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui tempat seindah ini?

"Kesinilah" Kata suara baritone milik Sasuke yang berhasil mengagetkanku. Siapa? Apakah aku? Kok dia bisa tahu?

"Hei kau! Apa kau tuli? Kemari kataku kau pinky!" Apa? Siapa yang pinky?

"A.. aku?" Tanyaku.

"Iya kau, kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Aku mendekat kearahnya, dan berdiri disampingnya. Tak kusangka ternyata dia tinggi sekali.

"Dengar! Aku hanya berbicara ini satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik baik! Mengerti?" Apa ini ancaman? Jadi selama ini dia tahu aku mengikutinyaaa? Aduuuh matilah aku.

"Ba… baik" Kataku takut.

"Aku suka kamu, jadilah pacarku!"

Haaaah? Apa aku tak salaah dengar? Sasuke bilang apa tadi? Apa dia sedang sakit.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun? Jawab!"

Jadii benarr akuu? Yaa Tuhan

"I.. iya aku mau" Jawabku. Tuhan sekarang aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Kalian tahu? Uchiha tak pernah ditolak. ;)

Reviewnyaaa yaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: jelek, abal, nora, OOC, ga Perfect**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Different: Hick Girl**

**Rated T**

**SasuSaku**

Kalian tahu? ini seperti mimpi. Aku menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi anehnya kenapa dia berkata untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa siapa tentang hubungan ini? Apa yang dia sembunyikan? Tapi tak apalah, karena aku sudah cukup senang dengan hubungan kita sekarang.

- Sasuke POV –

Hn, akhirnya aku menjadi kekasihnya juga, tapi ada satu penghalang hubungan kami. Apalagi kalau bukan fans Girl aneh itu. Setahuku bulan kemarin ada seorang gadis yang dikeroyok sampai babak belur hanya karena dia dapat pinjaman buku catatan dariku, sungguh anarki. Aku tidak mau itu tejadi kepada Sakura, aku terlalu sayang padanya. Huh, kadang aku merasa tidak beruntung dilahirkan sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

Begitulah hubungan dua insan muda itu, sangking asiknya mereka melamun tentang pasangan baru mereka, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang telah tengah malam. Mereka terlalu asik memikirkn apa? Bagaimana? Dan lain lain. Masih banyak pertanyaan di benah mereka. Tapi siapa yang tahu akhir dari hubungan mereka?

Pagi telah tiba, pagi inipun seperti biasanya Sakura bangun pagi. Hari ini dia sangat bersemangat, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan bersemangat apabila sekarng telah menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Seperti biasa Sakura mandi, bersiap siap berangkat sekolah, sarapan, dan berangkat menuju sekolah kebanggaan Jepang itu.

*SAKURA POV*

Hah! Akhirnya aku sampai juga ke sekolah, dan Hey! Lihat! Itu Sasuke! Aku harus bersiap siap. Ku rapikan helaian rambutku, bajuku, penampilanku dan semuanya. Aku tak mau terlihat jelek di depannya. Dia lewat didepanku, kutunjukkan senyuman termanisku, tapi kenapa dia tidak menoleh? Jangankan menoleh, melirikku saja tidak! Jadi sebenarnya ada apa ini?

* SASUKE POV *

Maaf Sakura, aku sangat menyayangimu.

Maaf kependekan

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

Tolong review dan saran yaa

thanks juga yang sudah review chapter 1


End file.
